Snowflakes
by HellfireBringer
Summary: "Get off, you're cold," Levi complains, but does not do anything else as Eren presses closer to him, lips upturned into a small smile. Based on the prompt: Eren is a dancer and lives with Levi. For shingekinomadoka on tumblr, for the Riren/Ereri secret Santa gift exchange. AU, oneshot.


It is the nineteenth of December, and it is a Friday.

Eren shivers a little and shoves his hands into the pockets of his black winter jacket. It is cold, far too cold for his liking and his fingers feel like they are almost frozen.

He makes a right turn at the end of the street, and smiles to himself as he spots the familiar block of apartments. He thinks of the man waiting patiently for him at home and his heart pounds slightly faster with excitement and he begins to walk a little faster. His legs hurt from his day at work, but Eren is used to the dull burn - he has had it all his life.

The eighteen year old finally reaches the block, and he presses the lift button impatiently, mentally cursing at the old lift.

It takes exactly a minute - thirty steps - till Eren is standing outside his home, hand shaking a little as he pulls out his key and jams it into the keyhole and happily slams open the door.

Levi is there, on the black couch of their tiny apartment, wrapped in a dark green blanket, a red mug in his hands. Eren's heart beats faster as he closes the door and locks it behind him, kicks off his shoes and makes a dash to the couch. Wraps his arms carefully around the other man, making sure the hot chocolate did not spill out of the mug. Inhales deep, feels life beneath his fingers and it feels like his heart could not beat any faster than it already is.

"Get off, you're cold," Levi complains, but does not do anything else as Eren presses closer to him, lips upturned into a small smile.

* * *

><p>Eren gets dressed in his favourite pair of black pants and his grey pullover.<p>

They never spend Saturday mornings together. Eren has dance rehearsals, while Levi has to finish his paperwork. It is difficult, but he knows that Levi understands. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Eren kisses his lover on the cheek, smiles softly against pale skin and takes a moment to whisper a 'good morning'. His lover cracks open an eye, reaches up to run his fingers through Eren's messy hair. They stay quiet for the next few minutes till it is time for Eren to leave for work.

Outside, snowflakes fall.

* * *

><p>Sunday has always been rest day for the two of them.<p>

They stay in bed, and Eren listens to the older man rant about the weather. It is cold, the house heater is broken and he feels Levi shiver against him. He pulls his lover closer, skin on skin and only the thin material of Levi's grey tank top between them. Eren never liked sleeping with a shirt on.

He hears Levi mumble something about hot chocolate and feels him shift about in his arms, but they only leave the bed after two hours.

Eren takes a swig from his bottle of water, right arm wiping off his perspiration with the white towel hanging around his neck. The group was taking a ten minute break - his best friend and the group's creative manager, Armin, was busy talking to Annie, one of the group's stronger dancers. Mikasa was busy doing splits, trying to stretch properly. Ymir and Christa were already missing in action.

He watches with amusement as Sasha tries to steal Connie's bag of potato chips, the pair ending up on the floor wrestling, laughter echoing through the studio. Eren shakes his head at their antics, but smiles even wider when he receives a text message from Levi, phone lighting up with a short buzz.

_Remember to drink lots of water. I can't have you dying before I do, can I?_

Mikasa turns and sends him a questioning glance, but Eren merely grins back as he replies Levi with a smiley face and an _I love you too._

* * *

><p>"My charity event is on Christmas," Eren mumbles as he grabs two bowls from the cupboard. He watches as Levi pulls off the white apron and sits down on the wooden chair at the dining table.<p>

"I know," Levi says patiently. The brown-haired boy chews on his lower lip as he thinks of an appropriate response. He brings the bowls of spaghetti to the table, sets them down gently with a small frown on his face.

"It's your birthday. I'll try to get home as soon as I can, then we can celebrate it," he replies slowly, and watches as Levi shakes his head.

"It's alright, brat. I'll be there to watch you."

Eren grins and hugs his lover tightly from behind, and kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you. I love you."

* * *

><p>It is one more day to the <em>Special Ops<em>' charity event.

He arrives home later than usual, but sees Levi curled up on the couch again and suddenly he no longer feels tired. Levi is worth everything in his life, and he loves him so much and his heart is nearly beating out of his chest. He carefully sets his headphones and his music player down on the coffee table, and sits down next to the black-haired man.

Levi cracks open an eye, then wraps the blanket around the both of them and leans against him. Eren smiles and watches the movie playing on their television screen.

The clock next to the wall shows eleven fifty-nine.

The calendar on the table has the date twenty-fifth of December circled.

* * *

><p>It is six in the morning, and Eren is up, running around the kitchen shirtless, white apron and a pair of maroon pants on. The two of them had fallen asleep on the couch last night, and this morning he had woken up to find Levi lying on top of him, blanket on the floor and the television still switched on.<p>

He flips the last pancake onto the plate, and smiles to himself as he brings it out to the dining table. Levi is still asleep on the couch, not having to wake up till six thirty. Eren takes a quick shower and slips into a clean pair of pants that he was pretty sure belonged to Levi, and a dark green sweater.

Levi wakes up exactly at six-thirty when his phone buzzes due to the alarm he had set to go off every morning. Eren watches as his lover rubs his eyes and sits up, looking slightly grouchy. Levi was never a morning person, but had the discipline to wake up at the exact same time every morning.

"Good morning, sunshine," Eren teased as he lifts Levi up bridal style and does a few pirouettes. Levi growls, but does not say anything as he snuggles closer to Eren's chest.

"I smell pancakes," Levi says, and Eren laughs as he carries Levi - a glorious sixty-five kilograms - and sets him down on one of the chairs at the wooden dining table.

"I have to go now. I love you," Eren murmurs, and kisses Levi's forehead gently before grabbing his black messenger bag and slipping on his favourite pair of brown boots, his right hand gripping on to his shoe bag containing his dance equipment.

He throws Levi a small box, which is caught very quickly and easily thanks to fast reflexes.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day as Eren puts on his stage makeup, he checks his phone and is happy to see a text message.<p>

_Thank you for the present. Can't wait to see you on stage tonight. I love you._

* * *

><p>Eren impresses the crowd easily with his strong technique. His turns were executed perfectly, and even the difficult lift he had to do with Mikasa in the group dance was done smoothly. The audience is happy and he is even happier to see Levi sitting in the crowd with Hanji and Erwin, dressed in a white shirt with a cravat around his neck as usual.<p>

It takes him thirty steps to reach Levi's front row seat after the show, and Eren pulls Levi up and spins him around. He hears a distant catcall, presumably from Connie, and grins as Levi wraps his arms around him.

"Thank you for coming, especially on your birthday. I know you don't like crowds," he whispers into the black-haired man's right ear.

"It's fine. You were amazing on that stage," he hears Levi reply. He feels his eyes beginning to water, and he sets Levi down gently and looks at him in the eyes, and seriously - _how is this man so perfect?_

"Don't go crying on me," Levi chides as he wipes away Eren's tears. The brown-haired boy laughs as he leans in and kisses Levi on the lips.

* * *

><p>Levi never liked his birthday. Never liked the celebrations or the cake or the large crowds.<p>

This time, he is completely fine with it - they were all crammed in one large booth at a small restaurant, Eren on his right and Hanji on his left, and the place is a mess with all the party hats and streamers. He looks at Eren who smiles at him and locks their fingers together, green eyes bright and brown hair all covered in glitter, and he decides then that it is all worth it.

It is the twenty-fifth of December, and Levi has never been any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To my recipient, shingekinomadoka on tumblr: Hello there, sweetheart! I'm so sorry this was later than I promised. I originally had another piece, but I decided that it was not up to standard so I had to write another piece of fiction. I hope you like it? I'm sorry if this was not what you expected at all. Your prompt was really challenging yet fun to write, thank you very much! I wish you all the best in 2015 :)

Also, some of you may ask why it seems as if they are distant even though they are living together: I think the little actions sometimes show a whole lot more feelings. To me, Levi is a difficult character to write, since he has so many walls up (no, that was not a pun) and hence it was a whole lot more difficult to show that he cares strongly for Eren. I tried to capture Eren's innocence - I mean, that kid believes the best in everyone and all - and so I had to describe his actions more in-depth in order to portray his character correctly. Had to change his age a little, though. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it?

Follow me on tumblr: musicandgenius

Merry Christmas.


End file.
